Finding his way
by Angels-in-the-snow
Summary: After he left Calypso's island Leo could barely say her name. He had lost all hope in finding her. His friends we're all really worried about him and they all decided to help him get back to her even if it mean't breaking a lot of ancient rules. Caleo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's mentioned in this story.**

Jason Pov:

We found him sitting at an open-air café dressed in an outfit that was identical to the one he had worn on the first day they arrived at Camp Half-Blood (Jeans, a white shirt and an old army jacket) which couldn't be possible because the jacket had burned up months ago. That was weeks ago. I knew that something had changed inside of him- something that took his happiness away.

He had reminded me of Nico when he had to tell Cupid that he is in love with Percy. As we prepared to fight he didn't (or couldn't) lighten the mood or joke. I don't remember him ever actually smiling or even grinning at one of our lame attempts at lightening the mood. His half Latino half elf charm was gone and he seemed to have forgotten how to laugh. He tried though and he sometimes managed to make a dumb joke or grin when someone did something stupid. He kept to himself always fixing or adding to the ship to make sure that we would survive another attack.

None of us knew what to do for him. Nico stayed as far away from everyone else once Annabeth and Percy got back from Tartarus because of the whole '_in love with Percy'_ thing. Piper and Hazel we're completely obsessed with training so they were never caught off guard again. Frank was distracted by the things that he could do. And Annabeth and Percy we're still recovering from their journey. I was the only one who noticed and should have done something. But I had a duty to lead because Annabeth and Percy couldn't. but that shouldn't have been an excuse.

"Hey." Piper says as she sits down beside me. I pull her onto my lap as I breathe the familiar scent of honeysuckle. We mess around teasing each other for a while until she asks,

"Have you seen Leo around? Because I can't find him anywhere and it is really pissing me off! "I look down at her because I've been wondering the same thing and I'm glad I'm not going crazy .She huffs and leans into me as her hair goes closer to my nose I get distracted because of how amazing her shampoo smells. I shake my head and answer her.

"No, not since we ate lunch. He told me he had some work to finish. But I'm still really worried about him. He's changed since he got back and I'm scared for him." I say and kiss her forehead.

"I know. I am too. Do you think he saw something? Or met someone when blew him into the sky?" she says thinking aloud. My eyes widen as I realize where he might have gone to be sure so I push myself up momentarily forgetting that I had someone on my lap. Piper slides down, but because of her training she catches herself right before she hits the hard floor. "What the hell?" she asks as she scowls at me.

"Give me a minute!" I say as I shoot off the couch in my cabin and run over to the Hephaestus cabin. "

Where's Leo?" I asked out of breath. They stare at me in confusion until one of the older girls that had her hair tied back with a bandana said,

"Down by the river, why?" ignoring her question I sprint down to the lake. I stop feet away from him and listen to what he is saying.

"Why did I leave her? How could I be so stupid? I know that I had to help my friends to defeat Gaea and I know that Gaea would have killed her and destroyed her only home but I wish I had stayed. She loved me didn't she? I'm going crazy. Aren't I? I'm talking to myself. I mean I left her knowing I could never go back. What is wrong with me?" Leo choked on a sob and kneeled over onto his hands and knees. I've never seen anyone so broken. He has probably never been able to express how he feels at all. He had to keep it all bottled up.

"Leo." I said as gentle as I could. The sobbing ceased and his entire frame tensed. He took a deep breath. I could tell he was trying to make himself seem brave and that he hadn't been breaking down but I know him better than to believe that. He stood up and turned to face me, his face shallow.

"I wasn't crying it was uhh allergies." Leo said as he stares at the ground, shifting his feet. I raise my eyebrows after hearing his lie.

"I'm not dumb. I know you're sad about something just tell me what's wrong." He sighs as he shakes his head.

"You can't help me." He says now looking me in the eyes. "I'll be fine. She was just a girl." Shaking his head he kept muttering, "Just a girl. Just a girl I feel in love with while I was in her domain fighting to get off it. Yeah. Just a girl."

"Oh, Leo. Where we're you stranded at?" he sits down on the freshly cut grass and looks at me expectantly so I sit. He rubs at the jacket she made him and got that faraway look in his eyes.

"Don't interrupt me. I'll tell you everything that happened after I went air born. Okay?" I nodded waiting eagerly to hear his story.

"Well I started with me destroying a dining table…"

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you liked my last chapter and I really hope you keep reading this. Im not sure how often I will be able to update but I will keep try to update every time that it is possible! Enjoy! **

Annabeth Pov:

Sitting here in my cabin surrounded by my brothers and sisters still was unreal. Being able to say that I survived going through Tartaruswith my perfect loving boyfriend is insane. When I read a book or breathe in the fresh air and am able to eat whatever food I want and not fire I won't ever take it for granted. Ever. A few weeks ago I had to go and get a new knife because I lost mine in the veins of Tartarus' body. That was another one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I haven't heard of the name of it, but the blade of it is a mixture of black and white creating a silver tint that was almost like a seeing glass.

It is a beautiful blade and I love it but I still miss the knife that Luke gave me because it reminds me of home. I walk down to the training field to let off some steam when I see Jason and Leo down by the lake. This would be pretty normal if it would have been anyone else, because Jason's father being the lord of the Sky being near any water is dangerous for him. Leo being Leo hates water because it messes up his machines.

Speaking of Leo he has changed a lot since he was returned from being marooned. I have my suspicions of where he landed and they were not good for him. If he landed where Percy had landed… Oh gods Leo had fallen in love with Calypso while on her island. I've seen him sad or upset about a girl before but never like this. I've never seen him so lovesick before. Ever! Oh, poor Leo… He came back to have to fight to save a world that is cruel to him for and he had to deal with all of us not really caring about him. Slam!

"Watch it Wise girl!" Says the brick wall I ran into. Percy grins down at me until he sees the grim face I have. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" He asks worried.

"I know where Leo was marooned. Do you remember Calypso?" All the blood in face drains.

"Are you sure? We would have seen the signs… Right?" he asks me.

"I guess we weren't paying attention close enough to him. We were worried about Nico and we still are and we all just forgot about him. He was just the fiery mechanic who loved to crack jokes."

"Well we couldn't have done anything to help and it seems as though Jason has it under control so far so we should worry about finding out what's wrong with Nico." I nodded knowing he was right but I can't help but feel responsible for everything. As if he was reading my mind Percy said,

"You couldn't have done anything. You were still recovering. Now let's go talk to Nico!" I nodded and laced my fingers through his instantly feeling warmth.

As we walked to the Hades cabin we passed the giggling Aphrodite cabin watching the Apollo cabin working out on the lava climbing wall. I roll my eyes at their stupidity. When we reach Nico's cabin there is already someone inside talking to him. I look over at Percy and see that he is as curious as I am about this. I feel really bad about it but can't help but ease drop in on their conversation.

"Piper it's not that easy." Nico states as he paces around his room.

"You should tell her!" Her? She couldn't mean me could she? I know Hazel thought he had a crush on me but that's crazy! Isn't it?

"Oh that's a great idea!" Nico says sarcastically. "Annabeth will be so happy to hear that! Wouldn't Percy be excited too?" He says as he slumps down his head in his hands. I look over at Percy who is shocked at what he is hearing but knows he has somewhere to be so he mouths that he has to go teach a class so I kiss him briefly before he jogs off.

"Nico, I'm so sorry." Piper whispers so quietly I can barely hear her.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have told you. But I know that Jason would have told you anyway. He probably is still laughing about the humiliation I had to suffer through to tell Cupid who I am in love with." He laughs bitterly. "I'm still just a freak. A freak who is in love with someone that he definitely shouldn't be." Piper grabs his shoulder before laying her head on him.

"Nico, I doubt they will care who you love. They won't stop caring for you at all! I'm not saying they wont treat you differently because they might but they won't stop being your friend!" im starting to feel really bad for ease dropping because this obviously isn't any of my business when I hear one of the most shocking things I've ever heard,

"How would you react if I told you I was in love with your boyfriend?" I gasp almost falling over into their line of view when I catch myself. Oh my gods… Nico is in love with Percy… Of course! All the signs were here I just thought he was in love with me! Not Percy. I don't have any problem with Nico being gay but I just wish he told me! Piper is right! We wouldn't mind and we would definitely be friends with him and I wouldn't lose any respect for him at all! I get up and brush myself off and take a deep breath before knocking on his door.

Leo pov:

I walked down to the lake ignoring all of by cabin mates questions and sat by the lake thinking about everything that happened while I was gone (When Khione flew me into the sky and landed on Ogygia) and my heart hurt just thinking about it.

The reminders of her cinnamon scent made me want drown into Poseidon's domain. I almost did when I got on the raft when I left Ogygia. Don't get me wrong I can still function (I couldn't for the first few hours of my return) perfectly fine, I can still crack a joke or two but the difference from then and now was that I don't want to go on as the freak that fixes stuff and always lightens the mode. I don't want to be him without Calypso near me and in my life. Why am I crying? I'm a guy! Guys that have fought in one of the hardest wars in history and won don't ever cry! At least not in public.

"Leo." Crap. Jason. I'm pathetic! Im crying over a girl in front of one of the leaders of the Giant war! Wow go Leo! "Sober up." I tell myself. "She is just a girl." I mutter. "Just a girl." Jason looks at me with pity in his eyes and he asks me to tell him what happened while I was gone. This is going to take a while.

Jason Pov:

"Well it started with me destroying a dining table… Let's just say she wasn't very happy or very impressed with me. Which isn't surprising because I'm me but I think she understood that about me… which is a first for someone like her." Leo started. Did he really think that about himself? "Then the real problems started. When heroes arrive on the island they usually can get off the island within a few days, kind of like how Percy chose to leave her. He had a choice. I didn't because I was stuck. She wanted me off the island and she didn't tolerate me enough to let me stay in her home so I got to stay on the beach freezing. That was a great feeling but it didn't hurt as much as when she threw a met and the metal pot at me." I had to laugh at that. Leo cracked a grin and then shook his head. "The first week was pretty bad. But then she made me a set of clothes (the fireproof ones) and when she came out i had forgotten about how beautiful she was. I fixed a few things for her and that's when we started getting along. She has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my entire life other than my mothers. I had accidently mentioned Percy's name and the pain in her eyes made me want to hurt him. I was angry not jealous. Angry. Then we decided that I needed to get back so we started to prepare for my journey back to the ship. A few days later all we needed was a boat. We we're sitting by the beach with a fire going and I asked her to come with me." This I raised my eyebrows at. "She said she couldn't. That part of her curse wouldn't let her leave the island. i told her if she ever needed a job when she left the island that I would give her one. She asked like what and I said we would start our own shop." He smiled. "That's when I said I was coming back. She said it was impossible. But I know it's not. When the raft showed up that's when I knew she liked me. She told me I had to go to save you guys right before I got on the raft she kissed me. I said as I left that I would be back. I swore it on the river styx." I was silent for a while before I looked up at him and said,

"Well it looks like you have a promise to keep."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Wow! Thanks guys for reading this and following my story! It means a lot and ill update as often as possible! Would you guys want me to write in other people's POV like Katie or Travis'? To add more parts to the story? Comment your answer!**

Leo:

Oh thank the gods! I might be able to see Calypso again!

"But we are going to have to talk to Chiron to see about a quest. This isn't going to be easy because this is a curse straight from the gods." Jason told me as he stood up and brushed off the dirt on his pants. I nodded knowingly and stood up as well. We walked up to The big house to talk to him. On the way up we saw Percy teaching some of his new founded brothers and sisters because the big three pack was abolished. He seemed happy with them because they distract him from the pain he suffers from while he was in Tartarus. I smiled slightly as I turned away from the scene and asked Jason,

"Who else should we ask to help us?" I asked him as we reached the hill that lead to the big house. He grabbed the door and paused before he answered saying,

"I think Piper, Katie and Travis can help. I don't think we should bother anyone else especially since what has happened to Annabeth and Percy the last few weeks." Before I had time to agree we had already walked in and stood in front of Chrion.

"What can I help you boys with?" He said looking at us expectantly. I glance over at Jason motioning for him to speak.

"Leo and I want permission to go on a quest along with Piper, Katie, a daughter of Hecate and Travis." Chrion raised his eyebrows.

"Three is a safer number. Six is very risky depending on the type of quest. What are you planning on doing?" I grow red and Chiron chuckles.

"We are going to release Calypso from her prison and I'm going to find her." I said firmly.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well we haven't got that far. We are hoping you have the answer." Jason steps in saying. I looked over to him in appreciation. _Thanks. _I mouth to him. He nods and then looks back towards Chiron and waits.

"Along time ago a hero tried to find her again," He starts, "He had died halfway to his destination because a god found out what he was doing. Something like this is very dangerous and it will take a long time to find the item you need. If you don't take multiple precautions you will fail. Or if she doesn't want to go with you, you will die. The problem is that if she is released by a mortal man she becomes mortal. You need to consult Rachel and you need to know what you're going to have to do. You have to find the sword cursed by Atlas, her father. The sword changes location every year and the deadline is in 27 days." Jason and I look over at each other skeptically. Then slowly we look back at Chiron and nod.

"Let's go visit Rachel." I say before we wave goodbye to Chiron after he wished us luck. Once we reach her 'room' we knock on the side of her door and wait for her. She slides her door open and sticks her fiery head out and smiles once she realizes it's us. The smile vanished off of her face when she saw our grim expressions. She nodded without saying anything, like she understood what we needed. Knowing her she probably does. When her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the oracle's replaced them. The wisp of greenish blue smoke billowed out of her mouth.

"_He will be set in a bed of plethora of chains _

_The aura of lose leaves them all alas_

_A hag spats at a body of air deformed _

_Breaths deeply has never been enough _

_He fails to see the one who leaves"_

Jason reaches out to catch her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I called for the son of Apollo that is standing by outside of her room. After Rachel is taken down to the infirmary I look over to Jason and he nods, pale.

"We need to talk to a daughter of Hecate, don't we?" I ask him knowing the answer.

Katie Pov

"Go away Travis!" I say for the fifth time as he grabs my journal as he 'chills' out on my bed.

"I don't wanna!" He whines.

"Chiron said we need to back for a month long quest all over the world." Travis sits up and sighs, ruffling his curly hair.

"Fine. I'll go grab my stuff. Don't miss me too long." He says as he walks out of the cabin with a wink. I laugh as I pack the rest of my duffel bag.

"What was that?" I turned around to see Miranda standing in the door way, smirking at me. My cheeks redden. I turn back around and make sure my hair is covering my face.

"Nothing! What are you talking about?" I say quickly.

"So you like Travis?" Miranda teased.

"No!" I say. "I got to pack! Travis and I are going on some Hecate quest for a month with Leo and Jason." She nodded and gave me a quick hug bidding me goodbye, but not before she winked at me. I shake my head as I grab my green duffel bag and swing it over my shoulder. I swing the door open and walk over to the Hermes cabin.

Before I open the door I overhear Travis and Connor arguing.

"You should have told me!" Travis screamed.

"Told you what? That I like the girl you do? I'm not stupid!" Conner snapped back.

"I would have rather heard it from you, not your 'best friend!" Travis said. Conner was about to answer when I accidently hit my hand on their door. They got quiet.


End file.
